Many home environments include mobile robots that autonomously navigate through the home while performing certain operations to complete tasks that would otherwise require the attention of occupants in the home. For example, some mobile robots are cleaning robots that can autonomously perform cleaning operations within defined areas using programs stored in memories coupled to controllers. A cleaning robot can clean a home without the need for the user to manually move the cleaning robot about the home. To assist with interacting with the user, the cleaning robot can provide various prompts that represent the status of the cleaning robot.